Naruto: Left Behind
by The 501st Legion
Summary: This is about how Naruto's parents are alive, but they leave him behind, more in the chapter.


**Hello everyone, my name is The 501st Legion, and today we have a special Fanfiction that i have been wanting to make for the longest time, but haven't had the chance to due to High school. This Fanfiction is about how Naruto was born, and how Jiraiya took Minatos place instead of him. Minato and Kushina live, and Naruto has a twin sister, but they leave Naruto because they thought that the demon fox would possess Naruto and kill them. Naruto still has the same Sh*ty life, but once his family realizes their mistake, they go back to try and fix it. Will Naruto allow them to come back into his life after 12 years of hell? Find out in this chapter of** ** _Left Behind._** **Side note, Naruto and Fem-Haku pairing, maybe more in the future, idk. Alsi, just to d*ck over Naruto's family, i will be giving him a new bloodline that came from sealing the Kyuubi's soul into Naruto.**

"Kushina, can you come here please?" asked the one and only Minato Namikaze thought to be dead for the last 12 years. He had sun kissed blond hair that stood on end, blue eyes, and right now, when he normally looked calm and layed back, now looked worried and had a fright look in his eyes. In his hand he held a letter with the stamp of the 3rd Hokage of the Leaf Village on it. Not long after he called out to his beloved wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, did she appear with a look of alarm on her face.

"Minato, what is it?" she asked as soon as she looked at his arm that held the letter. She thought that is was letter to let them know that the Kyuubi possessed Naruto and tried to destroy the village, only to be killed. Both Minato and Kushina thought that when they sealed the soul of the fox into Naruto, that it would take over Naruto and try to destroy the village once again, but this letter had a different story to tell.

"This is a letter from the Sandaime Hokage, he tells us that Naruto has become a fully fledged ninja, and is coming home from a C rank mission turned to A. He tells us that Naruto has shown no signs of possession, that he actually has control over the fox _**(In this fic, i am having Naruto have a bloodline that God gave him simply because of how pure of heart he is, and how he deserve it most of all.)**_ and was able to take on an A ranked Nuke-ninja and was able to bring the leaf a new bloodline. He is Naruto, and that the fox is now his new summons." Minato said with tears in his eyes as he finally realizes what they had done, and how terrible they were as parents. Kushina was having similar thoughts, but added the fact that everyone who has lost a relative or friend to the fox attack, would have taken their anger out on Naruto, and she too started to cry.

Kushina fell to the floor and started to sob as loud as she could to let the world know just how much of a terrible mother she was. As soon as she fell, Minato followed her to the ground and cried with her, he too felt the shame of how bad of a parent he was, not being there to see his first steps, say his first words, or even graduate the academy. He felt that he didn't deserve to be a father.

As the pair cried, a girl, no more then 12 years of age, burst into the room with a little girl in her arms, around the age of 3. The 12 year old girl wore a red top, with a yellow pair of shorts, and had blue sandals. Her hair was yellow with red streaks through it, and was up in a pony tail. The 3 year old girl had a red dress and blue sandals, and her hair was pure red. Both had a look of worry on their faces as they saw their 2 parents on the ground, crying to the point that would make the toughest of men cry at the sight.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong!?" The older of the 2 said to her parents as she went to the couple. She was worried of what type of incident could possible make the 2 toughest ninja in the world cry.

"N-N-Naruko, we h-have someth-thing t-t-to tell you." Said Kushina as she tried to stop herself from crying to try and speak, but instead, Minato told her since Kushina was struggling to.

"When you were born, a Demon fox called the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf village, like i told you, but what we didn't tell you was the fact that you were born a twin." Minato said with a wavering voice. Upon hearing those words, Naruko had wide eyes, 'I was born a twin?' she asked herself.

"When the sealing was done, you had the chakra of the fox while your brother had the soul of the fox, and we thought that the fox might one day possess Naruto and attack the village again, so we left the village, much to the 3rd's disapproval, he tried to tell us that it would never happen, that he would stay as Naruto, but we were to blinded by fear that we didn't listen. Now, we have gotten a letter from the Hokage telling us that Naruto has come back from a C ranked mission turned to an A rank" upon hearing this, all but the 3 year old looked at Minato in shock, a C mission turned A? "and that Naruto took out an A rank nuke-ninja and was able to bring home an Ice user." As he finished, Naruko, Kushina and the 3 year old started to cry again. Without their help, Naruto was stronger then both of them at their age. Kushina could only think how much Naruto would have been put through. Naruko was thinking the same thing.

"Wh-wh-what's going to happen now d-d-dad?' Naruko asked between sobs.

Minato, without hesitation, thought that there was only two things they could do, stay here in the shadow of the world, or go back to the leaf, and try to make amends to Naruto. He didn't need to think of the answer, it came naturally. "We will go back to the leaf, and try to make Naruto understand our decisions, and see if he will take us as a family." Both Kushina and Naruko nodded their heads and went to pack up for the road ahead. All the while packing, Minato could only think 2 sentences, ' _I am a horrible father'_ and ' _Why did I think that he would be ok in the village?'_ Once they finished packing, Minato sent a messenger bird ahead of them to let the 3rd know that they were going to return to the village.

 ** _In the hokage tower..._**

"Team seven, you will be given the day off due to some recent events. The rest will be assigned missions. You may go." the 3rd hokage said to the 3 teams in front of him. Once they left, he started to pull out a book that was made by his late student Jiraiya, but before he could start to read, a bird started the peck at the window. he stood up and opened the window to let the bird in, and took out the message. The message was from Minato. ' _They are on their way here?! Who the hell does he think he is, coming back to the village as if he owns the place, and to come back to try and meet his son, that he_ _ **ABANDONED**_ _to the wolves of this village?!'_ His anger was so powerful, that he didn't notice that he was releasing a large amount of Killer intent. So much so, that his personal ANBU guard appeared inside the office only seconds later. As they arrived, they noticed that everything was in order, but were curious as to why the leader of the most power nation was angry.

"Hokage-sama, what is it? What has happened?" the ANBU squad leader asked him. When he asked that question, it brought Sarutobi out of his thoughts, and he was able to calm down and stop the release of killer intent. He turned around to look at the ANBU captain in his eyes, or the holes that allowed the eyes to look outwards, and told him a sentence that the Captain never thought he would here ever.

"Nothing is wrong Dragon, it's just that I got an urgent letter sent from Minato Namikaze that he and his family would arrive in a weeks time. We need to start making preparations for their arrival." Once he finished, ever single ANBU there lost their demeanor and went into shock, did they hear him right? ' _Is the fourth Hokage still alive? I thought he was declared dead after the battle between him and the 9 tailed fox!?'_ every single one of them thought.

Dragon was the first one to speak up about the matter. "Hokage-sama, we were lead to believe that Namikaze-sama was dead after that night 12 years ago?" Sarutobi was expecting that question, so he told them truthfully what had transpired that night, and how the couple decided to fake their deaths, leave with their daughter, and leave the son to die, or fend for himself, in fear that the demon would possess the child and kill the both along with their daughter. When he noticed that they all had the same track of thinking, he decided to ask them a simple question. "Captain, I have a question for you, if you were to seal a kunai into a storage scroll, would the scroll become the kunai?" he asked. When asked that, the Captain thought the answer was so simple. "The scroll would stay a scroll. Nothing changes that." Once he answered, Sarutobi asked another question that opened the eyes of the ANBU. "So, if you seal a demon into an object, would that object become the demon? If you were to seal a demon into a child, would that child become the demon itself?" When Sarutobi asked this, all the Anbu thought for one simple second, and their eyes widened in realization. they have been wrong the hole time about Naruto, they all thought him to be the demon itself, but when they heard those 2 simple questions, they realized their mistakes, and they hung their heads in shame.

Taking that as an answer, Sarutobi dismissed them all except Dragon, who was to go inform the council members that a meeting will be held later that day, and to bring Naruto to the meeting as well. As Dragon left, Sarutobi looked out his office window out towards the village, and tried to see if anything good could come out of this situation.

 _ **At Naruto's apartment complex...**_

"Naruto, why do you live here? Don't you live anywhere nicer?" asked one of the few Yuki clan members in the elemental nations, Haku Yuki. She asked this question because she stood outside an apartment complex with one Naruto Uzumaki with. :well, to answer your question Haku-chan, when I was young, I was kicked out of the orphanage, and since Saruto-jiji didn't want me to stay out on the streets, he had me get my own apartment, free of charge, well, till I was able to save up enough money to actually buy the entire complex, so now, this has become my home, but i still have to make the outside look presentable. Still, don't judge a book by its cover." Naruto told Haku, as he opened the door, and inside look amazing.

One whole apartment was turned into a kitchen, with a door that lead into a study, that had yet to be filled with book, but the few books that were there were about chakra manipulation and such. Across from the kitchen, a living room could be seen with some basic furniture, 2 couches, a love seat, and a coffee table in the middle of them. all around the living room, pictures could be seen, mostly of sunsets in different parts of the world, and a picture of the sunset and sun rise from the top of the Hokage monument. That too had a door that lead to a room that seemed to be made into an armory that had an assortment of weaponry, from kunai and shuriken, to Katanas and battle axes. Both the armory and study lead into a hallway that had a staircase leading into another hallway filled with doors that lead into the bedrooms. Within each room was a queen size bed that had a large dresser, a medium size desk, a walk-in closet, a shelf filled with books of literature, and had a bathroom with a tub. At the end of the hallway, was another set of stairs that lead the the master bedroom of the complex that had a King size bed and had a king size, well, everything. As Haku looked at everything, she then and there decided to never judge anything based on looks.

"Well, Haku-chan, let me show you were you will be living till we can find you a permanent home. I highly dought( _ **spelling please**_ ) you want to stay in a house with a guy." Naruto said nonchalantly, much to the disappointment of Haku, who actually wanted to stay with him, but was to shy to speak up about it. Naruto brought her to a room that was closer to the stairs that lead up to the master bedroom. He lead her in, put her stuff on the bed, and gave her time to unpack and get settled in. After and hour, Haku came down the stairs, to see Naruto prepare a meal that consisted of fish, fried rice, and veggies. Just as it was abou done, they heard the door knock, and Haku decided to get while he set the table.

When Haku opened the door, the last thing she expected was to see an ANBU waiting their, but her face gave nothing away about it, and just asked what they were here for, in a polite manner. "Excuse me, but I was sent here to inform Naruto Uzumaki that a council meeting will be held in an hours time, and that he was to show to the meeting since it concerns him. If you could tell him for me, that would be greatly appreciated since I have other matters to attend to." Haku gave a show of understanding by nodding her head, and closed the door as the ANBU left. She returned back to the kitchen area to find Naruto waiting for her, and smiled as she entered the room.

"Who was it Haku-chan?" Naruto asked politely, as he started to eat as Haku sat down and also started to eat. "An ANBU came by, and he was to inform you that you are to report of the council meeting that will be held in an hour, since it concerns you." Haku said in between bite of her fish. Naruto found it strange that a council meeting would take place that had something to do with him, but decided that it must be important.

As they finished their lunch, Naruto took Haku's plate and went to wash it real quick, but before he could start, Haku appeared next to him. "You better get going, the meeting starts in 15 minutes, so you might want to get dressed for it, and get going." She did make a good point, so Naruto thanked her, went to his room, put on his formal robes, which was orange, no surprise, and went to the Hokage tower.

As he arrives, he found an ANBU waiting for him to guide him to the council chambers. Once they arrived, they found the civilian council there, patiently waiting, with the clan heads also there. When the doors opened, and they saw that it was Naruto, the civilian council started to shout at him why he was there, and that he should leave this room immediate, till they saw that he had an ANBU with him, so that meant that he was summoned here as well. Since they had no say in who gets summoned, they sat down, and mumbled to themselves, all the while the clan head just looked on in curiosity.

Just then, the Hokage entered the room, ans started the meeting. "Hello everyone, and thank you all for att-" he was abruptly cut of when a civilian council member spoke up. "Hokage-sama, why in God's name is this _**BOY**_ here!? He has no businesses being here." Sarutobi looked at the person who spoke out, to find that it was Sana Haruno, Sakura Haruno's mother. He gave her a stern look that told her to shut up, sit down, and all will be explained. "As I was saying, thank you all for attending this meeting, and I have a few announcements to make, and news to share. The first being the truth to what happened to the Fourth Hokage and his wife during the Kyuubi attack. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are still alive, and are on their way here to Konoha with their children Naruko and Natsumi.( _ **did i mention the little girls name before?**_ )" When they heard this, the council was in an uproar at how this was kept from them, and how they had children. "ORDER! Now, to answer your questions, they left because on that night, Kushina gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Minato, being a man of honor, decided to seal the Kyuubi into both of them, the chakra going into Naruko, and the soul, going into their son, who was named Naruto." Once he ended that sentence, the council was in shock, if the Naruto he was talking about was in this room, then they have ROYALLY screwed up. "When the seal was done, Minato and Kushina decided to leave the village with their daughter, but left their son since, out of fear, they thought that the kyuubi would possess their son and kill them." At hearing this, some of the council members were saying that that should kill the demon now, that was till Sarutobi shut them up. "Now, they have seen just how much of a mistake that they have made, and are going to return in a weeks time to live back here in the village, and to take care of their son, Naruto _Namikaze_ Uzumaki." At this point, every head turned toward Naruto who was looking at the ground in shock, anger, and confusion. He had a family, and they too thought him to be a demon?! His thoughts became evil at how they didn't deserve to be called parents, and at that point, a red circle of chakra appeared around him, and his features became more animal like. He fell to the ground for a split second, only to hover above the ground, and looked at the council with red slitted eyes.

" **Hello, oh so mighty council, I am the 9 tailed demon, the Kyuubi, Naruto is out for the moment.** " The Kyuubi said in stead of Naruto, and at this point, the whole council became scared, as they thought that another incident would happen. " **I am here to tell you of how low you people have come. Instead of letting go of all that anger, you have decided to release it out on this boy, for 12 YEARS. Only now do you realize your mistake. I am here to tell you, that I will make this child a new bloodline, one that will outmatch both the Sharingan and Byakugan put together. This child has had nothing but put up with this hatred, and the worst thing he has ever done, was play pranks to get the least bit of attention. He is of pure heart, and he will be known as Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Kiyoshi. He will have a bloodline that accelerates his healing rate, a dojutsu that will allow him to paralyze some in place, and gives the person with the dojutsu the power to have that person do whatever they want, and he will have chakra chains like the Uzumaki. He will also have the foxes as his clans summons. Goodbye for now, may we never meet again.** " and with that, Naruto fell to the floor, and with Sarutobi running to him, calling for medics, and for Naruto to be taken to the hospital for recovery.


End file.
